Truly Madly Deeply
by jakelovera7x
Summary: This is a songfic from the song Truly Madly Deeply. When Sam and jake start spending more and more time together, will their feelings change for each other? and when disaster strikes once again, how will they cope? SAKE.
1. Chapter 1

"stop bossing me around." I told my best friend, Jake Ely as I pulled my horse to a stop. 

"Then start doing things right." he told me, still moving within the herd of cattle.

Today, Jake was teaching me how to cut calves. I was so far doing a decent job, but Jake always expected better from me. I leaned forward and urged Ace into a trot to keep up with Jake's tall Quarter Horse. My bay gelding, Ace being a mustang often found it hard to keep up with the mare. As Jake sifted through the young cattle, I watched each calf, trying to figure out which one would be the easiest to cut from the rather large herd of them.

"Jake what about this cute little black one?" I asked my friend, who has just now stopped to give me a look of annoyance.

"it doesn't matter which one just pick one." Jake told me.

I rolled my eyes and directed ace towards the little black cow. Ace being such a smart and reliable cow horse, knew what I wanted from him and soon had the calf away from the rest of the herd. As the calf skipped back and forth trying to get past Ace, I kept my balance in the saddle as Ace sprinted back and forth; keeping the calf away from the rest of the herd.

When Jake yelled 'OK', I stopped Ace and let the calf run; bawling back to its buddies. I walked up to Jake and stopped Ace in front of Witch, Jake's night black mare with the attitude of a drowned cat.

"did I do ok?" I asked.

He just nodded and sent Witch in the direction of my father, who was currently checking thorn bushes for calves.

I rode along behind Jake, just thinking about the weekend to come. Saturday was my best friend Jen's birthday and I had bought her a necklace with a little locket holding a picture of her horse, Silly.

"Jake said you did ok out there today sweetheart." my dad told me as I rode up beside him.

Once we got back to the house, I dismounted Ace and led him to the hitching post, where I unsaddled him and brushed him down before releasing him into the pasture with the rest of the River Bend horses.

I then followed Jake into the house, where I was met with the sweet familiar scent of apple pie. I went to the sink and washed off before sitting down at the kitchen table beside Jake.

Then, my step-mother Bryanna walked in, carrying my 2 year old brother; Cody. she smiled and kissed my forehead before helping gram with the pie, still holding Cody on her waist.

"Bryanna do you want me to take Cody?" I asked, getting up from the table.

She nodded and passed the toddler to me. He hugged his little arms around my neck as I carried him back to the table.

"honey would you answer the phone?" my Gram asked as the phone rang.

I got up and picked the phone up from its receiver, putting it to my ear and saying 'hello.'

"Sam!" it was my best friend Jen.

"hey Jen." I smiled.

"you'll never guess what happened!" she yelled into my ear.

"what?" I asked.

"Silly is in foal!" she screeched.

"really?!" I yelled, jumping up and down. everyone in the kitchen stared.

"yeah! dad bred her with Sundown about 2 weeks ago and she's now officially in foal! I cant wait Sam I'm so excited!" Jen bounced.

"I'm so happy for you Jen! how long can you still ride her for?" I asked, my voice getting calmer.

"about 8 months, then dad is going to let me ride Golden Rose."she stated.

"wow. are you excited? Is this Silly's first foal?" I asked. I switched Cody to my other hip as I put the phone to my other ear.

"actually Silly has had 2 foals. once about 3 years ago right before you came back from San Francisco and once about 6 years ago."

"oh. so this shouldn't be a huge worry like it was for Sunny then." I stated.

"nope. and Silly actually does really well with births." Jen said.

"that's good. Well Jen, I have to go because I'm being tempted with apple pie. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said, and we both said bye before hanging up.

I sat back down at the table just as dad came into the kitchen from showering upstairs. he reached over and took Cody from my arms, spinning him around and kissing his head before placing him in his high chair.

Dad sat at the table next to Bryanna and smiled at me as gram placed slices of pie in front of each of us, including Cody.

"So Sam, you gonna go with Jake out to that rodeo on Sunday while I'm off to market with cattle?" my father asked as I took a bite of my pie.

"can I bring Jen?" I asked.

"that's up to Jake." he said, pointing his fork at Jake.

I looked up at Jake expectantly. he just nodded slowly and continued to eat.

After dessert, Jake and dad stood up, going outside.

I helped with dishes and went outside also, bringing Cody with me. i walked alongside Jake and dad as they talked about the market and cattle. Most of it occurred to me but I didn't really listen anyways. I just talked with Cody, who was pretty damn smart for a 2 year old.

"sissy, can I ride Ace?" my baby brother asked.

"sure baby." I smiled, walking towards the barn.

Inside the barn, I set Cody on a bale of hay while I went out to the pasture to catch Ace. I walked out to the field and clipped the lead rope to the little mustang's orange halter, taking him into the barn and cross-tying him.

After I saddled my horse, I untied him and put Cody on his back, making sure he held on to the saddle horn before I led him around the yard.

Cody laughed and smiled as I trotted Ace across the bridge and down to the river, where I let Ace stand in the shallows before going back into the yard and stopping him. I told Cody to scoot forward and he did so before I vaulted up and sat behind my brother in the saddle, urging Ace to go forward towards Aspen creek behind our ranch.

As we trotted up the grassy hills, Cody smiled and laughed as i turned Ace around and sent him into a lope for home, making Cody even more excited.

As we slid to a stop in the ranch yard, Bryanna stood there, giving me a stern look.

"I was careful." I stated, getting off and swooping Cody up into my arms and handing him to Bryanna so I could put Ace away.

After bedding down Ace for the night, I went outside to bid Jake goodbye.

"If there's not too many of us in the car, we'll come pick you up in the morning for school." Jake stated, mounting his big black mare.

"ok. see ya." I said, waving as he trotted away towards Three Ponies Ranch.

I went back inside to get ready for bed.


	2. I'll Be Your Dream

**I'll Be Your Dream.**

"Jake! Jake! Oh my gosh Jake I have to tell you about the weird dream I had last night!" i screeched as i got into the blazer beside Quinn at 7 in the morning.

"quiet down Brat you'll wake up Wyatt." jake scolded as i buckled up. he turned in his seat up front to listen.

"I had a dream that we got married Jake!" I said, widening my eyes.

Jake's cheeks went red as all 4 of the boys in the car made comments.

I ignored their remarks and went on.

"everybody was in it. i just remember walking down the aisle and you were there waiting for me. I woke up in a cold sweat and I knew I had to tell you. It freaked me out."

"yeah. sounds pretty scary to me too brat." jake said in all honesty I'm assuming.

I just sighed and leaned back in my chair, satisfied that i had told Jake.

On the whole way to school, i couldn't stop thinking about my dream. It just kept replaying in my mind as I zoned out while the boys talked.

Once we got to school, I got out and started walking inside. I kept feeling as if someone was following me and i turned around to see jake, walking casually behind me.

"what?" i asked.

"you gonna make it to class without stopping and dreaming?" he asked with that tomcat smile of his.

I nodded.

"ok. see ya at 2:05 brat." he said, patting my shoulder before he left me by myself.

The day seemed to go by slowly as all I could think about was the dream. Jake's reaction didnt seem that outragous, so maybe he didnt think big of it. Still. It was kind of weird. Jake usually makes a weird face or scoff or remark if I would tell him that.

I brushed it off and finished my math assignment.

As i walked out of the school at 2:06 I spotted Jake and his brothers traveling through the parking lot towards the blazer. i ran to catch up and fell in step beside Jake.

"hey brat." he greeted in a bored tone. he gave my shoulder a push once he noticed i was falling behind.

"I just cant stop thinking about that dream jake. it bugs me."

"dont sleep on it brat. Might break your concentration for tomorrow's cutting." he stated, getting in the backseat of the red chevy. I followed suit and sat in the middle of Jake and his brother Quinn. Quinn was a year older than jake in the string of Ely's.

"yeah." i sighed, leaning back in my seat.

Jake's second oldest brother, bryan took his hand off the wheel to turn the radio on.

The whole way home, i hummed along with the music while Jake and his brothers carried out a conversation. As we passed war drum Flats, i looked out at the pond for mustangs, but saw none of them today.

I continued to look out the window as the sagebrush and rolling hills passed by like a slideshow. I dont remember when, but Sometime during the ride home i had fallen asleep on jake's shoulder.

My body started shaking vigorously as a hand was placed on my shoulder. slowly my eyes opened and Jake came into sight, calling my name.

"wake up brat, were here." he said, pointing out the window where i saw Ace running back and forth in the ten acre pasture, whinnying happily at my return.

I shook my head and chuckled as Jake helped me out of the blazer. As I started walking away towards the pasture, jake grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"well then If I cant get a goodbye i deserve a hug." jake stated, pulling me into a quick hug.

After a couple seconds, Jake pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. Jake never hugs.

"whats wrong with you today? You hate hugs." i stated.

"just had a bad day is all. A loser like me s'gotta have a hug once in a while." i saw his smiled show white for a moment under his stetson before he waved and got in the car.

As the car left the driveway and pulled onto the highway, i went over to th pasture gate and opened it, letting a pushy Ace out.

Ace pranced beside me and nudged my shoulder as i shut the gate and locked it. once i turned around, Ace crowded me and nuzzled my neck.

"ok boy ok. i'm not going anywhere." i stated, hugging the mustang.

He snorted and nodded his head.

I reached up and grabbed Ace's halter, leading him up towards the house. stopping him in front of the portch I turned and looked at him.

"Ace, stay." i said deep and sternly.

I gave him a pat and walked into the house. gram sat at the table, talking with bryanna as i sat down across from cody. I reached out for a sugar cookie in the middle of the table and chewed while listening to gram and bryanna's conversation about hay and what not.

"is it okay if i ride out with jen?" i asked both of them once they were done talking and looking at me.

"no homework tonight?" bryanna asked.

"nope."

"no cutting lessons with Jake?" gram asked.

I shook my head.

"how did he react when you told him about your dream?" Bryanna questioned.

"he just sorda brushed it off and told me not to make a fuss of it. I was expecting him to blow up in my face and never talk to me again." i said.

They both chuckled and shooed me off to ride with Jen.

When I got back onto the portch, Ace was still standing there, swishing flies with his tail. All those weeks jake and I spent training Ace to stay on command finally paid off.

"good boy." i cheered to the gelding.

He awoke freom his half sleep and his ears tipped forward as i hugged his red-brown neck.

"come on boy." i said, walking away.

Ace willingly followed me into the barn and stood in front of Tempest's stall, touching noses with her as i started to brush him. As i was brushing Ace, i sang along to the song on the radio.

"Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game. On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame.  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say My love. Take my breath away. Take my breath away..." i sang out, once in a while using the brush as a microphone.

As the song ended, i grabbed a hoof pick and bent down, picking up Ace's hoof, cleaning it.

"that was beautiful." I heard all the sudden.

I shot up straight and made Ace jump back in surprise. I looekd towards the doorway and saw Jake's figure leaning against the wall, hands in pockets.

I blushed.

"thanks." i said quietly, going back to work.

"You should sing more often." Jake stated, walking farther into the barn.

He perched himself on a bale of hay a few feet away. I went into the tack room and braught out Ace's blanket and saddle.  
As i tacked up Ace, Jake made conversation, which is very un-Jake of him.

"You goin' ridin' with jen?"

"yeah."

"heard that mare of hers is in foal."

"yep."

"she still ridin' her?"

"yeah. shes gonna ride Golden Rose in about 8 months though."

"oh."

"Well i'm outta here." i said, leading Ace out of the barn.

Jake followed me out and held Ace's head as i got on.

"what do you want Jake?" i asked, now officially knowing what was up.

"I'm not goin on the cattle drive." he stated.

"and?"

"I need you to take care of Witch while i'm gone. My mom is takin' me to apply for college. I wont be home until the end of July." he said.

"why cant your brothers watch Witch?"

"because they wont. I already asked. and I know your the only one besides me that could rpobably ever ride that mare."

"ok. i'll do it. how long are you gonna be gone?"

"a week. i'm leavin' in 2 days." he said.

"talk about last minute desperation." i chuckled, looking over at Jake's moody black mare.

She switched her tail and cocked her left hind hoof on its point. she looked calm and peaceful now. But my dad always said the only safe place was on her back.

"thanks brat." he smiled, patting my leg.

"you owe me though."

"ok when I get back I'll take you to Clara's. and dont forget about that rodeo tommorrow I'm taking you and jen to."

"I know. well I'm gonna be late Jake. I'll see you in the morning." I said, waving before sending Ace into a lope towards the bridge.


	3. I'll Be Your Wish

"morning honey." my father said as I came into the kitchen on Saturday.

"morning." I said, sitting at the table and taking the plate of eggs and bacon gram had just set in front of me.

"you gonna meet Jen at her place or is she ridin' over for the rodeo?" dad asked as I bit into a piece of bacon.

"Jen's riding over so Jake doesn't have to make two stops."

"oh. ok then. I'm going out on the range. love you." he said, getting up and kissing the top of my head before walking out the front door. he came back in to tell me Jen was riding up.

I got up and put on my jacket before walking out into the yard, watching Jen ride up on Silly. Jen pulled Silly to a stop in front of the hitching rail and threw the reins over it, standing to look at me.

"watsup?" I asked casually.

she just laughed and started stripping silly's tack from her.

"want me to put Silly's tack in the barn for now? you can put her in the barn corral with Ace if you want." I said, taking Silly's saddle, blanket and bridle into the barn, hanging it on one of the empty racks in the tack room.

I grabbed a halter from a separate rack and brought it out, putting it on Silly before letting Jen put her in the barn corral. As Jake pulled into the yard, I was taking Ace to the barn corral.

"ready?" Jake asked, not bothering to get out of the truck.

Jen and I went to the other side and got in the truck, me in the middle.

"buckle up." Jake said, telling me in particular.

"watch out!" Jake scolded as I tried to get close to a string of parading Quarter Horses on the wide sidewalk.

Jake jerked me closer to him and Jen, shaking his head as the horses trotted past. I gave Jake a mean look before walking on to the bleachers. On my way to the bleachers, I had somehow lost Jake and Jen. As I looked out in front of me, I saw Linc Slocum talking to a man dressed in a professional suit. When he saw me, he just smiled and waved like a normal neighbor an- wait. a normal neighbor?! I shook my head and went on my way.

While walking around trying to find Jake and Jen, I saw a bunch of rowdy men herding cattle into shutes. I walked closer to take a look. I climbed up on the fence and clucked to a small calf. Apparently scaring the little thing because small calf bawled and ran, pushing into other cattle. most of the cows started panicking and running around the pen, and one of them men fell on the ground, getting nearly trampled as I held my hand over my agape mouth.

The sounds from the men yelling orders at each other and yells for an ambulance filled my ears as I stood there, in shock at what had just happened.

How can a single move make a herd of stupid cows turn into a rampage and injure a man? maybe I didn't see the sign that clearly read 'stay away from this area.'

"ma'am, you do know that your responsible and you could go to Juvenile hall for this right?" the police officer said as I wiped my damp eyes with a tissue.

I nodded and looked around the room. It was an empty pole barn at the Rodeo and the police were questioning me from the accident from earlier. All I was thinking was _where's Jake? I need Jake._ Jake would help me.

I just kept wishing Jake was here to help me out of this mess. Anytime I had gotten in trouble, Jake was always there to back me up no matter what. And this was a time when I needed Jake most.

I looked up at the police officer and a single tear slid down my cheek. He just rolled his eyes and handed me another tissue. Then, I heard a voice. And how **great** it was to hear that voice indeed...

"I need to get in there! Let me in!" came Jake Ely's deep voice.

I jumped up and ran to the barn door, trying to get passed a tall man with a long beard who was blocking my way out.

"get back here!" the officer said, walking fast to get to me.

"Please let him in! I need him." I yelled, pounding on the tall man's chest.

Then the door opened and Jake ran in, bumping into me in the process.

"Jake!" I squealed, hugging him tight around his waist.

"you alright brat?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Oh Jake they don't believe it was an accident. I didn't see the sign. I scared the poor calf and started a stampede!" I cried into his chest.

"its okay brat I heard. Your not in trouble. Wyatt would have my hide if you came home in a police car."

I smiled up at my best friend and suddenly it hit me.

"where's Jen?" I asked, looking around.

"truck." he spoke, pushing me towards the door.

When we walked out, Jake nodded and said thanks to a woman police officer as we headed to the truck. Once I got in, Jen squealed and hugged me.

"do you have any idea how exciting you are?" she said, smirking.

I just nodded and laughed.

At home, Jake stood talking to dad about today's accident because it turns out, the police officer called and stated that my irresponsible stunt had caused a man a broken ankle. Dad's sentence was no Ace for a day. Not as bad as I expected.

I followed Jake out to his truck as he was getting ready to leave. Jen had saddled up Silly and left about 20 minutes ago.

"well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring over a horse so you can still practice cutting. but don't tell Wyatt or he'll have my neck. See ya." he said, and drove off before I could get a word in.

I went back in the house and readied myself for bed.


	4. I'll be your fantasy

**I'll Be Your Fantasy**

"Jake, if I'm not suppose to be riding, then how are we gonna be cutting when dad will see us clearly on the range?" I asked as I mounted Chocolate Chip, Witch's brother.

Only Chip was nicer than his sister and his color stood for his name. he was a dark chocolate chestnut shade.

"we're not going to be cutting cows today brat. We're cuttin' goats." he stated, trotting off towards Aspen Creek behind Three Ponies Ranch.

I sent Chip after his sister and followed Jake through a stand of cottonwood trees before we came out to a meadow, filled with goats.

"are you kidding me?" I asked in a dull tone.

Jake just shook his head. I smirked and sent Chip towards the goats, walking calmly through the group of about 14 of them. When I cut a big white one out, Chip knew what to do, and all I had to do was sit back and lean with the Quarter Horse.

"alright brat lets call it a day!" came Jake's voice after about an hour of cutting.

I stopped and reluctantly walked chip back to Jake and Witch.

"Wyatt will think we're up to something if I only told him I was takin' you to Clara's for lunch."

We headed back to Jake's place.

"you did good today brat." Jake told me.

"thanks." I said silently.

I snuck a look at Jake and watched as he rode in a proud way. His shirt cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and his forearms were dark and muscular. I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off. I thought, then my eyes went wide and my hand flew over my mouth.

Jake gave me a weird look before trotting on. Was I just fantasizing about Jake? Was all I could think about the whole rest of the day. I also continued to check out his arms and shoulders.

When Jake was taking me home, I couldn't look at him, for fear he could read my mind like he usually does. Then he looked at me, and I tensed up.

"what's wrong brat?"

"nothing Jake." I stated, crossing my arms.

"got a weird feelin' about ya?"

I just nodded and watched the highway go by as Jake turned onto the bridge crossing the La Charla river. Jake stopped the truck up by the house.

"I'll see you in the morning' I guess when I bring Witch over before I leave with Mom." Jake said as i got out of the truck.

"bye Jake." i said, blushing at just saying his name.

There was seriously something wrong with me today. _Samantha Anne, you are going to get in trouble if you keep having those thoughts._


	5. I'll be Your Hope

When I woke up the next morning, I instantly caught the smell of bacon. It brought me out of bed. I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight fitting blue polo shirt. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth before venturing downstairs to find what human life resided in the kitchen. I found Jake and Bryanna, sitting at the table talking about Witch.

"Hey Sam. You look nice." Bryanna smiled, and I leaned down to kiss her cheek, then grabbed a cinnamon roll from the counter and sat at the table.

I devoured the roll as Jake and bryanna continued their conversation about how he was going to Reno to apply for the University of Nevada. When I finished the roll, I spoke to Jake.

"Jake, what time are you leaving?" I asked.

"10. That gives me time to see how you handle my horse." He said, getting up and grabbing his hat from the coat rack.

I got up also, following him outside. We walked up to Witch, who was tied at the hitching post.

"Let's see what you got." Jake said, and sat on top of the ten-acre pasture fence.

I slowly walked up to Witch, and she flattened her ears at me. I stopped, and she turned her head to look at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hey Witch. You want to go for a ride girl?" I asked the big black mare, and her ears pricked forward.

I saw Jake sigh and shake his head from the corner of my eye. Probably ashamed of letting me baby his working horse. I slowly approached the horse and reached my hand out slowly to pet her neck. She just gave me a look that clearly said 'what are you up to?'

I smiled at their mare and spoke to her again.

"I'm going to ride you girl. So do ya think you could make me look good?" I asked the mare, and my hand touched her neck.

I stroked her sleek black neck until she was rested, then I untied her reins from the post and threw them over her neck. I grabbed the saddle horn and lifted my foot, putting it in the low risen stirrup. I then hoisted myself up into the deep saddle. When I took the reins in my hand, I looked down and saw Jake smiling up at me.

"Good job kid. You passed the first test. Now I wanna see you go through all the gaits. I want to see you stop and go, turn and figure eight." He said.

I patted Witch's neck and gently nudged her sides with my heels. She began to walk. I turned Witch to the right, then to the left. Then I trotted her in circles around the yard, and then a lope. Then at a trot and a lope I did figure eights. Then, when I felt like I had mastered Witch, I pulled her to a sliding stop in front of Jake.

"Great job Sam." He smiled, and he caught me as I slid off the horse's back.

He swung me around, then put me down and let go of me to take Witch's tack off.

"While I put this in the barn, will you put Witch in the barn corral with Ace?" Jake asked, and I nodded.

Jake walked off to the barn and I grabbed Witch by the halter and led her into the barn pasture. I took her halter off and she walked out into the 2-acre field, lowering herself onto the ground and rolling on her back in the tall green grass. I went to the gate that connected the ten-acre pasture and the barn corral and opened it, going through and shutting it behind me.

"Ace!" I called to my mustang, which was grazing about 300 yards away. His head came up and he never once moved as I ventured all the way over to him.

"Hey boy. Want to go visit Witch?" I asked the gelding.

He nuzzled my shoulder, turning part of my shirt green with grass. I laughed and stood at his side, grabbing a handful of his mane. I made a big hop and vaulted onto his bare brown back.

"Let's go." I said, clucking to him.

We loped down the fence line until we reached the gate to the barn corral, where I reached down and opened it. I rode Ace through the gate and closed it behind me before I rode Ace up to Witch who was grazing.

"Witch I brought you a friend." I said to the mare.

She looked up and reached out to touch noses with Ace as I hopped off his short back.

"Well I'll be back later for a ride. Bye guys." I patted both horses before leaving the corral to find Jake in the barn.

When I walked into the small barn, I saw no signs of life except for my filly Tempest in her stall. She was nearing two years old now, and Jake and I have made great progress with her. She leads bathes. I can pick her feet. She tolerates Cody on her back most of the time. I think she's about ready to be trained to bridle. And then maybe when she's 3 we'll gentle her. I walked over to her stall and she threw her head over the half door.

"Hey girlie. How are you today?" I asked the filly as I pet her silky black neck.

She nuzzled the collar of my shirt and made me laugh because her whiskers were tickling my face. When I pulled a mint from my hand and gave it to her, she took it and finally left me alone.

"Hey brat." Jake said from the entrance of the barn.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm leavin'."

"Bye." I said, waving to him.

"Later." He said, walking away.

I took another look at Tempest and she ignored me. Jake is going to be gone for a whole 2 weeks. I'm in charge of Witch while he's gone. Then what will happen when he goes away to college? Then, I gasped loudly and took off out of the barn. I ran through the yard, yelling Jake's name while he approached his truck.

"Jake wait!" I yelled.

He turned and watched as I ran at full speed towards him.

"What brat?" He asked, smiling.

I held my arms out and slowed down, colliding with Jake. I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him. He was taken back by my sudden attachment, but wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged back. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Goodbye Jake. I'll miss you." I said.

"Bye Sam." He said, then got in his truck and left the ranch yard, turning onto the highway and driving in the direction of Three Ponies Ranch.

I walked back into the house and sat at the table across from Bryanna.

"So Jake gave you Witch for 2 weeks huh?" She asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Yeah." I said,

"Did she try to kill you?"

"No. She was actually really good for me. She sorta made me look good. I felt like I was on top of the world. She's so tall."

Bryanna chuckled and set her empty coffee mug in the sink.

"Well, its Sunday. What are we going to do?" Bryanna asked, sitting at the table again.

"I know. Want to go for a ride?" I asked.

"That would be fun. Let me go change into something more practical for riding. I don't think pajamas are very professional." She laughed, going upstairs.

"Are you going to ride Penny?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah." She said, and I went out the front door.

I walked down to the barn corral and opened the gate.

"Come here Ace." I told the mustang, who was standing about 20 feet away from me.

He walked over and came through the gate, waiting patiently as I shut it behind me. I went over to the hitching rail, and ace followed, standing in front of the rail like he was tied to it.

"Stay." I said sternly, and went to the barn to retrieve my tack.


	6. I'll be your Love

Bryanna and I went riding out by Aspen creek, and were gone for a good few hours, spending time talking about things that nobody would think was interesting except us.

"So why didnt you ride Witch?" she asked when we stopped at a stream to let Ace and Penny drink.

I looked up at her.

"Because I'm not ready to handle her yet. I know she was being good the other day in front of Jake. but she's a smart mare. I'm afraid she's just too much horse for me Bryanna."

"Oh please! You've galloped across the playa on a wild stallion and you think Witch is too much horse? Sam, you have to be confident! If you're afraid to take control, she'll know, and thats when she'll be too much. But if you show her first hand that you're the boss, she'll respect you and do what you ask of her. I think you can do it."

"But what if she throws me out here and runs off? Jake will kill me if Witch is lost."

She smiled.

"Jake wont kill you. he trusts you to take care of her while he's gone. Jake loves you Sam, he wouldnt hate you if Witch acted up a little."

"I guess. But I'm going to ride her close by first, so that if anything happens, Dad or the ranch hands might see or hear me."

I pulled Ace up, and directed him towards a deer trail ahead. The path was crowded with wild Turkeys. Ace's ears went forward, and the forward jolts in his gait said that he wanted to give chase to the feathered animals.

"No Ace, we can go around." I said, reining him in. "we dont need to stir up excitement for Penny today."

I looked at Bryanna, and she nodded in agreement. Although Penny's nostrils were already flaring with interest.

The birds made way as we stepped into their path. The clucked and gobbled their way to the stream we had just occupied and eyed the horses with great suspicsion.

We continued down the trail at a light trot, just enjoying our ride.

Bryanna and I didnt get home until noon, and when we came into the ranch yard, Gram's Buick was gone, and Tank was tied at the hitching rail near the barn; still saddled.

Bryanna and I unmounted, and left the horses at the hitching rail with Dad's gelding. Together, we went into the house to investigate Dad's early arrival.

We found him in the kitchen, with a blood soaked paper towel wrapped around his arm.

"Wyatt what heppened?" Bryanna asked, going to him with frantic hands.

"I was pullin' one of them Calves outta' the bushes and the little critter bucked until he knicked my arm. Then he was satisfied and went trottin' back to his momma." he said.

"Do you want me to take care of Tank Dad? or are you going back out?" I asked.

"Sweetheart i would appreciate it if you would catch Strawberry for me. Tank did a hard job today."

"okay" i replied, and went outside.

I approached the bay gelding, and he turned his big white head to look at me.

"C'mon boy. you get to rest now and eat up some grass." I told the horse, then looking around first; kissed him on the nose.

I removed his bridle, and hung it on Ace's saddle horn beside me. Then uncinched his girth and braught the saddle, and blanket down together, and carried it into the barn to place it on its rack in the tack room.

When I went over Tank's coat with a soft brush and set him into the ten acre pasture, he still found a soft place and rolled on the ground.

"Strawberry! Here girl!" I called to the mare. I spotted the red roan horse far off down the fenceline.

She ignored my voice.

"Strawberry! C'mon baby!" I yelled again.

This time her head came up, and she trotted patiently towards me, still munching on grass.

I had Strawberry saddled and ready at the hitching rail when Dad and bryanna emerged from the house. A white bandaged had been secured around Dad's arm, and the couple were smiling at me with thanks.

"Thank you honey." Dad said, kissing the top of my head.

He mounted Strawberry, waved, then rode off towards the bridge. Bryanna and I turned to our horses, and put them away before returning to the house for lunch.

"Want me to make grilled cheese? Or should we go out to Clara's?" bryanna asked.

"Grilled cheese. We can save Clara's for dinner when Dad gets home cant we?" i asked, smiling.

"sure. We havent been there in a while, and I think your Dad would really enjoy a chocolate shake tonight."

We had grilled cheese for lunch, and just as i finished up my last bite, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

I picked up the reciver.

"hello?" I asked.

"Samantha?" A deep voice came from the other line.

"Mr. Ely?" I asked, recognizing Jake's Dad.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"fine, you?"

"great. Well, I called to relay a message. Jake called today to say hi and what not. he said he was going to call you too, but he couldnt remember your number. But he asked me to call you and ask you a favor."

"yes?" I asked.

"He asked if you would gallop Witch tomorrow at War Drum Flats if its not too much to ask."

I swallowed hard, then replied nervously.

"Sure Mr. Ely. No problem." I said finally.

"Great Sam. Thanks. Oh and uh, Jake said that he misses you too."

"Well, please tell him that i miss him too."

"Sure thing Sam. Let you parents know I said hi."

"I will!" I answered, and we both hung up.

"What did he want?" bryanna asked curiously.

"Jake wants me to gallop Witch at War Drum Flats tomorrow." i said quietly.

"I'll go with you if you want. i dont have to work." she offered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Just promise you wont let me be afraid."

She just nodded, smiling.

Bryanna went into the living room to watch TV, and I got permission to go out and see Tempest. I found the filly lying in the straw of her stall. the filly was about a year old now. She was about 13 and a half hands now. She wasnt going to get much taller. Sunny was only about 14 hands and the Phantom was 15 as a 2 year old.

"Thats okay. you dont need to be tall for me to love you baby." I told her. Then kissed her on the nose.

I opened the stall and went inside with her. I sat down in the corner of her stall, and Tempest follwed me. At first she just looked down at me. But then she layed down in the straw and rested her velvety black head in my lap. I stroked her neck, and told her stories about tha Phantom when he was just a leggy colt.

"We played in the river sometimes, and he would take my hat and run with it. Then he would make me play tug-o-war with him to get it back. We can play games like that too baby." I said, scratching her ears.

Her eyes were half shut when i looked down at her. She was tired. If I ended up bunking in the barn with tempest tonight, Maybe Dad wouldnt be mad if he saw us both already asleep in the stall. Maybe he would just toss a blanket on me and let me stay.

"Jake misses me Tempest." i told my horse.

One ear pricked toward the sound of my voice.

"He told his dad to tell me that. Can you believe it? What's gotten into Jake lately? I dont know whether its something I like, or just weird." i said.

I awoke in almost pure darkness. I heard voices just outside the stall, so i kept my eyes shut.

"honey she'll be okay. Just go in there and put that blanket around her. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep my bedroom window open tonight just in case." I heard Gram tell Dad.

"I guess. But she should have been in the house, not out here. Especially at night. Maybe I'll just keep Blaze outside tonight." Dad replied.

He entered the stall, and tried his best not to wake me or Tempest as he wrapped a small polyester blanket around me.

He kissed the top of my head, and followed Gram out of the barn.

then I fell back asleep.


	7. Be Everything That You Need

The next morning, I woke up in a flurry of noise. Light shone into the barn brighter than usual, and tempest was squealing for attention over her stall door.

I got up, pulled the straw out of my hair and went to the filly.

"Easy girl, calm down. whats the matter?"

Tempest nudged my stomach, and let me leave the stall without a fight. I slumped into the morning sunlight, and saw Dad talking with Dallas on the porch.

I walked up, and smiled when Dallas put a hand on my shoulder.

"mornin' sunshine." Dad said, picking a piece of straw out of my hair.

"Fell asleep in the barn?" Dallas asked.

"yeah. I spent the night with Tempest." I laughed.

"Some sleepover." Dad said.

I nodded.

"Get inside and freshen up. Then you can help me and Dal get some cows closer to home." Dad told me, and pushed me towards the door.

I went upstairs and showered, then put on a fresh outfit before coming back downstairs and eating the toast Gram shoved in front of me. I ate eagerly, then left the house to walk beside Dallas.

"Bryanna said she wants you to take Witch instead of Ace."

I rolled my eyes, and nodded. I had been dreading this all last night. But somehow I knew this was going to happen.

I went into the barn corral, and patted Ace on my way to Jake's black Quarter Horse.

"Witch. here girl." i called.

Her head came up, and she reluctantly plodded towards me. I grabbed her halter, and lead the mare out of the corral and cross tied her in the barn. I saddled and bridled here, and soon lead her outside, where Dallas and Dad waited, sitting on Tank and Strawberry.

I placed my foot in the stirrup, and swung up into the saddle. I once again felt on top of the world. I looked at Dad, who nodded with approval.

I lifted the reins, and Witch fell in step with Tank.

"She's not bad if you got a firm hand Sam. just remember you're always the boss. Otherwise she'll get smart on you and dump ya' somehwere."

I nodded.

We found half a dozen cows grazing too far from the ranch in a small clearing through a small patch of woods. Their calves lay napping in the morning sun at their feet.

As we approached, Witch's ears pricked forward, and her gait came in quick, high footed steps. I slapped her neck to make her calm down.

She listened.

I had seen Jake do it when she was acting up.

"You cant be going all gung-ho everytime you see a cow Witchie. Didnt Jake every teach you that? Or are you just testing me?" I spoke to the mare.

"Sam, go circle 'em and bring them towards us." Dallas ordered. I nodded, and sent Witch in a wide circle around the back of the small group.

Then I took my hat off and flapped it at them.

"C'mon momma's!" I yipped, and the calves jumped up, tails waving like flags.

Witch obeyed when I asked her to trot, and when one cow contemplated rebellion, She nipped it like a troublesome colt on the hindquarters. The white-faced hereford mooed and chased after her buddies, with her calf at her side.

I kept Witch at the back of the group as Dad and Dal took up the sides.

"good mare." i told Witch, patting her neck.

By the time Jake got back, he'll get suspicious when Witch begs him for pats and scratches. He doesnt baby his mount, but I believed that Witch deserved physical praise for her work. She shouldnt be punished because her rider isnt affectionate.

Witch didnt seem to mind being in the back much. Except when we came to the river, and the cows rolled their eyes and backed right into her broad chest. Then she lunged and left savage bites on their rumps.

After we had waded all the way across the shallow La Charla, the cattle saw the rest of their herd and trotted with tails straight up to greet them. Witch was happy to get rid of them.

Dallas, Dad and I went back out, and found 2 more cows that seemed fit on staying in the shade of the big oak tree far from the ranch, just bordering Aspen Creek.

Witch was getting a workout keeping the cow from getting passed her, back to the shade. I didnt blame the poor cow, who was heavy with a calf in her belly. The day had turned unusually warm. It was only spring break.

I just held onto the saddle horn and swayed with the big black mare as she jumped and skidded to corner the cow.

The hereford finally gave up, and let out a loud sigh before following the other cow back towards River bend.

When we finished, it was a little past 1:00. We rode across the bridge just as Gram came out of the house with a pitcher of lemonade and cups. We dismounted, and left the horses ground tied while gram gave us each a full glass.

I had mine gone in seconds, and Dad wasnt far behind.

"let me take those." Gram grabbed out cups, and went back inside mumbling something about fruit salad for lunch.

Bryanna came out to greet Dad with a kiss.

"Sam, dont unsaddle Witch. Just loosen her cinch, because we'll be riding out after we have lunch." she told me, going to pet the mare on the neck.

After lunch, I helped Bryanna tack up Popcorn. She didnt want to take penny, because Witch didnt get along with her. Actually Witch didnt really like any mares at all.

Just before We mounted up, Gram came out on the porch and told me to come get the telephone.

I ran inside and grabbed it.

"hello?"

"Sam?"

"hey Jake." I said, smiling.

"How's Witch?" he asked calmly.

"I'm fine Jake. I've been having a good week also..." I replied sarcastically.

"thats good. Sorry, uh...how's your filly?" he asked, trying to sound nice.

"Well, I stayed the night in the barn with her last night accidentally. I fell asleep in her stall."

"Wyatt was mad?" he asked.

"no."

"Oh...how's Witch?"

"Good. She's nice to me because I pet her." I said.

"Dont coddle my horse!" he said, getting mad.

"Bryanna is going with me to gallop her in a little bit."

"Dont fall off. She's a lotta horse Sam."

"I know. I found that out today. She also doesnt like cattle."

"She likes 'em when they listen. She bites 'em when they dont."

"I know."

"You leavin' now?" he asked.

"I was about to until you called."

"oh...well I guess I'll talk to you later then." He said slowly.

"When are you coming back again?"

"in 4 days. me and Mom are doin' pretty good. I think U of N might except me."

"Thats good....I miss you Jake." I said quickly, nervously.

"Miss you too brat. I gotta go. You take care of my mare now. And I dont wanna come back and see bows in her hair!" he said.

I laughed, and we hung up.

I ran outside and mounted up. Bryanna and I rode for about an hour before we reached the edge of war drum flats.

"you wanna just go, or jog first?" She asked me.

"lets jog first." I said, nervously nudging Witch with my heels.

Bryanna and Popcorn trotted beside us, and moved into a lope when we did.

"are we going or what?" bryanna asked smiling.

I nodded, and touched Witch with my heels once again. She leaped into a full gallop, stretching so far that her belly almost touched the ground.

We lost Bryanna and Popcorn in the first few strides, and were running solo now across the land. Witch's neck was out and level, and her ears were pinned back. She did everything she could to make herself go faster. I leaned low on her neck, smiling into the wind. Witch was fast, and I might not be in complete control right now; but I was having fun. So was she.

We covered ground fast, and I watched the world slip past at dangerous speed. I saw the pond about a mile ahead, where the wild ones drank. today there were no mustangs. We would stop and drink, if i could ever slow Witch down. She was still running flat out when we came upon the small body of water.

When I gently tugged on the reins, Witch didnt hesitate to slow to a fast lope, and then a slow, easy rocking-chair jog.

We circled wide back to the pond, and bryanna was approaching it at a lope on Popcorn.

Witch stopped across the pond from the gelding, and i dismounted to rest Witch's legs. her neck was wet, and a small amount of foam collected at her bit. That meant she was having a good time.

After the horses drank, we mounted back up and walked back across the plain.

"You looked like Zorro galloping like that. I thought Witch was running away with you!" bryanna said, her excitement bubbling in her voice.

"It was fun! I can't believe how fast we were going. Now when I gallop Ace I'm going to feel like a bulldog instead of a greyhound!" I laughed, and bryanna laughed with me...


	8. I'll Love You More with Every Breath

**Three days later, Witch and I were best buds. I had been making time to take Ace out, and also gallop Witch everyday at War Drum Flats. Dad seemed to enjoy my improving horsemanship skills also. Handling Witch was easy one day, and a job the next.**

**It was Thursday morning when Witch decided to be a witch.**

**"C'mon Witchie, we're buddies...you can't be acting up now. Especially since Jake should be home any day now." I told the mare as she skidded away from me as I tried to get into the saddle.**

**The Quarter Horse pinned back her ears and back stepped away from me.**

**"Witch, stop it right now. You wont like what I do next if you keep idling away from me." I told her.**

**I grabbed the reins fiercely into my left hand, and led her over to the ten acre pasture. I wedged her up against the fence, and then mounted up. Her ears were still laid back when I was aboard.**

**"see? That wasnt so bad was it?" I asked the mare, patting her neck.**

**I clucked to her, and rode off towards the bridge. Ace gave a long goodbye neigh from the barn corral. he knew I would ride him when I got back.**

**I rode Witch to War Drum Flats alone. I had been galloping the black mare just fine without Bryanna. Even on her bad days, Witch never acted up when she knew she was going to run. I hadnt been bucked or bitten yet. And I never fell off because of sheer clumsiness. But no matter how much i pet the mare, she didnt turn cuddly. Like she almost knew Jake wouldnt tolerate it when he got back. Even though the mare seemed to mourn the separation between her and her master. She would stare towards the bridge, waiting for his truck and trailer to come and take her home.**

**"You want to run girl?" I asked Witch, rubbing her neck.**

**She snorted in agreement, and we picked up from a trot to a swinging lope, zigzagging between sagebrush bushes as we went.**

**Once we came to a clear spot, I gave Witch her head, and she swung right into a slow gallop. It was an easy pace for a while, but i clucked to her, and she jumped into a sprint. The ground eating gait sent my hat straight back on its stampede string, and my eyes were beginning to water.**

**I loved the feeling of riding into the wind like this. On any horse it was great. But Witch ran with the legs of a thoroughbred and the heart of an arabian. It was amazing to feel like this.**

**We galloped for a long while, and we finally pulled up to a trot when we reached the watering hole. Again, there were no mustangs here today. I had seen the Phantom and his herd yesterday at Aspen Creek when I was riding Ace. But my silver stallion didnt approach me. He stayed with his herd, and kept a watchful eye on me.**

**I slid down from Witch's back and kneeled at the pond to cup some water into my hands and drink.**

**Then I heard a weird machinery noise coming from the highway. When I looked up, I saw Jake's truck pull off the road and drive toward me across the desert.**

**I smiled wide to myself, and watched Witch study the vehicle with great interest.**

**I mounted up, and waited for Jake and his Mom to pull up about 100 yards away.**

**I rode Witch closer, and Jake got out of the truck to meet us at a jog.**

**"hey brat." he said, smiling.**

**He reached up and wrapped his arms around Witch's neck. She snorted, and nuzzled his neck. He stepped back, and began patting her neck and rubbing her all over. He had definitely missed her. Her movements and vibrations beneath me said that she felt the same about Jake.**

**"I saw you galloping Sam." Jake said, and Mrs. Ely got out of the truck to join the reunion.**

**"Did I do really bad?" I asked self-consciously.**

**He shook his head.**

**"No, you were great. She can really run can't she?" He asked, smiling wider than ever.**

**"Yeah. The first time was the best though. I felt like I was riding Seabiscuit!" I said happily.**

**"So you missed me huh?" he asked me, smirking now.**

**"Well your Dad told me you said you missed me, so I was only returning the favor." I stated.**

**"I never said that..." he said, confused.**

**"Your Dad told me." I countered.**

**"Oh well. I did miss you. I guess." He said slowly, giving me the stink eye.**

**I just smiled, and yelped when he yanked me out of the saddle to hug me tightly.**

**"Since when have you decided to act so not-Jake lately?" I asked.**

**"Since...well...Idunno. I guess I've been in a good mood lately." he said.**

**I just rolled my eyes. I knew this mood would pass soon enough. I might as well take advantage of it now.**

**"Jake honey, I'm going to get on home. Make sure you get back by dark okay?" Mrs. Ely interrupted.**

**Jake just nodded, and we both watched her get into the truck and drive back to the highway. Then we looked at Witch, who was still staring after the vehicle.**

**Jake mounted Witch and kicked his boot free of the stirrup, holding out his arm for me.**

**"Come on brat, I'll take you home." he offered.**

**I grabbed his arm and vaulted onto Witch's back behind Jake, wrapping my arms around his waist.**

**The whole way back, Jake told me about all the colleges they visited. He said there were a lot of girls that tried to ask for Jake's number, but he turned them all down.**

**"I dont know what's wrong with females these days. They think they can have anyone they want. Why would they even want me anyways?" he said.**

**"because you're fresh meat Jake." I replied, chuckling.**

**When we got back to River Bend, Bryanna was home from work, and Dad was still out on the range with the hands. I dismounted, and Jake did too. We both went into the house.**

**"Is that you Sam?" Bryanna asked from the living room.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**Jake sat at the table, while I poured two glasses of lemonade. **

**"Oh! Hi Jake. how was your trip?" Bryanna said after she came into the kitchen. She had Cody wrapped in her arms.**

**"It was alright." he replied.**

**After talking a bit in the kitchen, Jake followed me out to the barn to visit Tempest.**

**"You been takin' her down to the river?" he asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**"Ive been really busy Jake."**

**"Then lets go now." he said.**

**Jake grabbed a lead rope and went inside her stall.**

**"Here filly." He cooed, snapping it onto her halter.**

**Tempest followed Jake out of the box stall and walked calmly between us down to the river. I took off my boots and socks, and rolled up my jeans. Jake handed me the lead rope, and I gently coaxed Tempest into the river with me. It was shallow today, and not too cold. Tempest followed, splashing more than needed in the water.**

**"Splash water on her." Jake said, smiling.**

**"Why?" I asked, curious.**

**"So she gets used to the water, duh."**

**I did as he told me, and began scooping water up and chucking it on her back. She jumped at first, but then began stomping in the water to get revenge. The filly squealed with delight, and even splashed so hard she got Jake's pants a little wet.**

**Jake ended up coming in the river with me, and we both played with Tempest for a bit.**

**When we were leading her back, all of us soaked, Jake and I both laughed.**

**"Maybe my Dad has some dry clothes you can borrow." I said.**

**"Nah, I'll be alright." He countered.**

**"You sure? Your jeans are soaked. I might have some sweat pants you could fit in just for the ride home." I said.**

**He just nodded and helped me put Tempest in the barn corral so she could dry off. Ace seemed to enjoy her company, and began nibbling her withers.**

**Jake sat in the kitchen while i rummaged through my room for my largest pair of sweatpants. They were brown and had a milk stain on the leg, but they were better than wet jeans.**

**I came down the stairs and handed them to jake. He changed in the bathroom, and came down holding his wet jeans.**

**I followed him outside into the sun, and Jake reached back and pulled off his gray T-shirt that was also soaked. He hung it over his saddle with the jeans.**

**When he turned to face me, I had to concentrate extra hard not to let my jaw his the dirt.**

**Jake's tan stomach glowed in the sunlight, showing off his chiseled brick-like muscles and his squared pecks. I knew Jake did a lot of work, but I thought only underwear models had those types of bodies...**

**"Well, I guess I'm gonna head out." Jake said.**

**He swung into the saddle and looked down at me.**

**"I'll ride with you, gimme one sec." I said quickly, forgetting I had to take Ace out...**


	9. Truly, Madly, Deeply Do

I ran to the barn corral and grabbed Ace. I didnt want to annoy Jake, so i didnt bother saddling my gelding. I put a bridle on him and vaulted onto his red/brown back.

We rode together all the way to Three Ponies in silence. I had been busy thinking why i was thinking what I was thinking.

_Jake is kinda hot..._ I thought to myself.

Holy crap! I didnt need to be thinking like this. I slid my gaze nervously over to Jake, who was looking right at me!

"what?" I asked casually.

"Nothin'." he said, turning away.

We kept riding alongside the highway. Jake spoke softly to Witch, trying not to sound like he was babying her. I didnt mind anyway, because I did it to every horse I knew.

"hey Jake?" i asked.

"huh?"

"Are you going to come back and visit when you go away to college?"

"Yeah, I can't take Witch with me."

I just gave him a dumbfounded look. He grinned.

"Of course i'm going to come back and visit you brat. dont worry."

"I sure hope so." I said.

We rode into the ranch yard of Three Ponies Ranch about 10 minutes later. I pulled Ace up next to Witch at the hitching rail in front of their pasture.

I looked out, and saw Chocolate Chip, Witch's nicer brother. he was everything Witch was, without the attitude. I watched Jake un tack Witch and let her into the pasture, then go to the barn and put everything away.

When he came back, he had a hard look on his face, like something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" i asked him, and Ace stamped a hoof impatiently.

He shook his head and looked out to watch his horse roll in the grass.

"Sam, tomorrow we gotta talk okay?" he told me, putting his elbow on the top rail of the fence.

"yeah sure." i said.

Jake was _really_ acting weird lately. I wonder if it was his family, or just this whole college thing. All i knew was that he's been looking at me funny lately.

"Go home 'fore Wyatt throws a fit brat." Jake said, grabbing Ace's cheek piece and leading him back towards the entrance of Three Ponies.

He let go, waved, and walked off towards his house wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His tan shoulders gleamed in the evening sunlight, and I watched every step until he disappeared into his home before I kicked Ace into a gallop towards home.

After dinner, I took a shower and watched a little television with Bryanna and Gram. Dad had gone to bed early.

There was really nothing else to do except go to bed. Even though it was only about 8:00.

"goodnight Bryanna." i said, and went upstairs to bed...

The next morning, after breakfast, I went outside to help Pepper. i didnt know what he wanted me to help with, but Dad said they were in a hurry, and he already had Ace saddled.

My little bay gelding stood ready and waiting in front of the porch, ears pricked towards Pepper. The young red-haired cowboy stood bent over, checking Jeep's hooves before mounting up.

I grabbed Ace's reins and swung into the saddle, and we left for the bridge minutes later.

"Jake back yet?" Pepper asked.

I nodded, yawning. We rode along in silence as we passed the La Charla and headed into our cattle territory just past a small patch of woods.

"I want you to help me pour sand around the feeders." Pepper told me as we rode into the clearing, where I saw 3 round barrel type feeders.

Cattle surrounded each of them, enjoying their breakfast in the morning chill. Pepper and I dismounted near the first feeder, and i helped him shoo away the cows and their calves. There were about 8 bags of sand stacked up nearby, and we ripped them open and poured the soft gravel into the slushy mud that surrounded the perimeter of the feeders.

It took us about an hour to finish up, and by the time we were done my legs were soaked and caked with mud all the way up to my knees.

Pepper rode out to meet with Dad and the rest of the hands, so I just rode home.

When I got into the ranch yard, Jake stood on the porch, waiting.

"Can i help you?" I asked.

"dont get off you horse. We gotta do somethin'." he said.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm not going anywhere until I change my jeans. Sorry." I told him, and went inside the house to change.

When I came back outside, Jake was sitting atop Witch, looking impatient. I mounted Ace and followed Jake across the bridge and towards Aspen Creek.

When we had rode for an hour, neither of us talking; I got restless.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

Jake stopped Witch, and he turned her to face me.

"Sam, this isnt gonna be easy to say, so be patient." he said slowly.

I looked at him curiously, confused.

"I'm not goin' to college..." he said finally.

"why not?" I asked.

"Its not gonna work out for me. Too many people, too much noise." he looked down at his saddle horn.

"Well, what are you going to do then? Did you tell your Mom?"

Jake just shook his head.

"There's more to it." he told me.

Then he looked up at me, staring me right in the eyes with a serious look. he swallowed hard, then spoke slowly and softly.

"Sam...I really like you. More than if you were my friend. I want to be there for you all the time, and I cant do that if I'm at college."

My eyes went wide.

"Wait...what?"

He looked down.

"You think I'm joking dont you?"

"well...this is weird. Jake what do you mean by 'really like'?" I asked.

"I mean I like you more than a friend. You know how Bryanna's always sayin I love you and stuff?"

"Yeah, but I knew that." I said, still confused on where this was all going.

"Brat, I'm in love with you. That's what I'm tryin' ta say..." he said, turned Witch, and began to leave down the trail...


	10. I Will Be Strong

**I sent Ace after Jake, and pulled up beside him.**

**"Why are you riding away Jake?" I asked.**

**"Idunno. Feel like it." he answered, keeping his head down.**

**He sent Witch into a trot, and I went after him down the trail.**

**"Well are you self conscious or something? Why did you tell me that if you knew you were going to run away?"**

**He just kept riding, looking ahead as he went down the long straight path. I couldnt believe what Jake was doing. I also couldnt believe how hot its been lately. Dad said we were in a draught, but I didnt really notice the lack of rainfall.**

**Jake was like a draught right now. Dry and hot-tempered.**

**Then, small droplets of water began to pitter patter on my hat, and dampen my legs and arms as I rode after Jake at a fast trot.**

**The rain came faster now, and was starting to drip in my eyes.**

**"Jake wait!" I shouted, but he kept trotting away from me.**

**"Jake...what if I said I'm in love with you too!" i shouted again over the noise of the rain, now pounding at the brim of my hat, and soaking my jeans as well as Ace. poor boy.**

**I looked up quickly enough to yank Ace to a stop before he rammed into Witch's hindquarters.**

**Jake was turned in his saddle, staring at me in the eyes.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**I wiped the rain away from my face, and spoke again.**

**"I said, what if I told you that I'm in love with you too Jake. What if I feel the same way?"**

**The corners of his mouth twitched upward for just a second, and then he looked away.**

**"Are you lying to me so you wont hurt me Samantha?"**

**I laughed out loud.**

**"Isnt it usually the other way around?" i asked.**

**"Sometimes I gotta do what's best for you, not what you want me to do." he told me, looking down at the ground.**

**We just sat there on our horses in the rain, waiting for the other to speak next.**

**"Is that what you're doing now? What's best for me?" I asked quietly, and he looked up at me with his deep mustang eyes.**

**"I'm doing what I think is best for both of us. Because I've been feelin' this way for a while."**

**I smiled, drops of water dripping from my chin. Jake reached over and grabbed me around the waist. he yanked by body almost off my horse, and hugged me to him as he kissed me fiercely and desperately on the lips. My arms went around his broad shoulders to keep from slipping to the ground between Witch and Ace, who seemed to understand that this was the perfect moment for them to stand statue-still.**

**In shock, I tried to pull away. but soon I just gave in, and I let Jake kiss me as long as he wanted to in this rain.**

**When he pulled away, he gave a small smile, then let me sit back in my saddle.**

**"Think we should get outta' this rain." Jake mumbled, and steered Witch past me farther down the trail.**

**I followed closely behind on Ace, who didnt seem to mind the rain too much. It wasnt directed towards his face, we were going with the rain instead of against it.**

**Jake found a dry spot beneath three huge, tightly-packed pine trees. There was enough room for us and the hoses, so we both dismounted. Jake used a blanket he kept rolled up behind his saddle and tossed it to me.**

**"It will keep you dry at least. You're lucky its not really cold out." he told me.**

**I wrapped the blanket around me. One side was fleece, the other side was waterproof material. I sat down against the tree in the middle, at Ace's feet. He lowered his nose and sniffed the blanket all over, then finally stamped a wet hoof and lowered his head to nap. Witch did the same, and Jake came to sit beside me.**

**"Is it going to be awkward now?" I asked him.**

**"I dont know. I didnt think about that part." he answered.**

**We sat in silence for a while after that. Both teenagers thinking within ourselves independently. But both thinking the same thing.**

_**Everything is going to be different now...**_

**"You kids alright?" I jumped from the shout that came from so close by.**

**Jake and i both looked up to see Dallas ride up under the dry shade on Amigo, his faithful, old, sorrel gelding.**

**"Yeah, fine." Jake replied.**

**"Good, 'cause You two are gonna have to man down the fort tonight. There's a storm rollin' in. The power's out back at River Bend. Wyatt, Grace, and Bryanna left just a bit ago to help Trudy get her place together. I guess lightning struck the barn, and the fire is pretty close to the house." Dallas said, almost all in one breath.**

**"She need any help?" Jake asked, standing up.**

**"No, no. You two have to stay here and watch the ranch. Me and the guys have to go keep them cattle from drowning themselves in that river. So get back quick and keep checkin' the phone lines." he told us.**

**I got up, and mounted Ace almost as quickly as Dallas wheeled Amigo and galloped off through the rain. Jake and I rode at a steady lope down the trail we had taken to get here.**

**Jake kept Witch at a slow enough pace so that Ace and I could keep up, sloshing through the rain soaked ground in a rush to get back to the ranch.**

**Why did Gram and Bryanna go with Dad to help? Was the fire that bad? I dont even remember there being any lightning...**

**We crossed the bridge and came into the ranch yard, everything in place and still looking the same even in this downpour.**

**We rode right into the barn before we jumped out of the saddle.**

**I began to loosen Ace's girth when i heard faint squealing, just loud enough to hear above the racket of the rain. Then I remembered what it was.**

**"Oh my gosh! I left Tempest in the barn corral! and she's all alone with no shelter!" I shouted frantically, then grabbed a lead rope from the tack room and ran out of the barn.**

**"Tempest! Here baby!" I yelled when i reached the barn corral gate.**

**The black filly ran to me, squealing that I put her inside; reprimanding me for leaving her out here in the first place. I hooked on the lead rope and lead her back into the barn quickly, and she shook like a wet dog in the doorway; spraying water on me.**

**"Poor filly, she's soaked." Jake murmured while unsaddling Witch.**

**I cross tied Tempest in the aisle way and grabbed a clean soft towel from the tack room, and a handful of grain for each horse.**

**Jake gave grain to Witch and Ace while I ran a towel over Tempest's wet coat. She munched the snack happily, and seemed to enjoy the soft rubbing of the fabric on her body.**

**When she was dry enough to keep warm, i put her inside her stall with more grain and fresh water, then tended to Ace.**

**Jake used one of the spare stalls in the barn to house Witch, and Ace welcomed his new neighbor with a whinny.**

**"Lets get inside and change into something dry." Jake said, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him towards the house.**

**I followed Jake into the kitchen, and we both stopped and looked at each other.**

**"I dont know if I have anymore sweatpants that will fit you. But I might be able to find some pajama pants or something." I offered with sympathy.**

**Jake stayed in the kitchen while I went into my room and looked for something he could wear, then changing into some dry clothes myself. I brought him some blue pajama pants and a gray T-shirt.**

**He changed in the living room while I made hot dogs in the microwave, and eventually came inside to sit at the kitchen table.**

**"So i'm just going to pretend you didnt tell me your in love with me Jake..." I said, and whatever Jake was about to say was covered up by my words.**

**He sighed, and I turned to face him.**

**"I was about ta say, dont go on pretendin' I never said that." He told me, looking down at the table.**

**"Okay, then since its your bright idea, how about you tell me what we do next huh?" I replied sarcastically, taking the hot dogs from the microwave.**

**I placed 2 on each plate, inside buns; then topped them all with ketchup. Jake and i both hated mustard.**

**"Ask Bryanna." Jake said suddenly.**

**"What good will that do?" I asked, handing him his lunch on a paper plate.**

**"Maybe she can help. She wont tell Wyatt if we ask her not to..." He said, and began eating while i sat there, still puzzled...**


	11. I Will Be Faithful

**After we finished eating, we had nothing else to do. So we both went and sat in the living room in silence.**

**"I just realized something brat." Jake said, looking at me.**

**I looked back, waiting for an answer.**

**"The power was on when we came in the house."**

**I nodded in agreement, listening to the rain continue its loud assault on the earth.**

**"I'm going out to check on Tempest." I said, and Jake rose from his seat to come with me.**

**He looked funny, putting on boots over his pajama pants, but it didnt matter; as long as he was dry and warm.**

**Jake followed me into the barn to check on Tempest, and we had come to find out she drank all her water and ate every bit of grain in her feed box. She stood quietly with eyes half-closed against the far side of the stall.**

**"That's not a good sign. She might be sick." jake said.**

**"You mean that she ate all her food and drank up all her water?" i asked.**

**he nodded, and said he would take the bucket inside the house to fill it with tepid water, just in case the filly was getting sick.**

**"Put more straw in her stall to keep her warm, Sam." he said, and left for the house.**

**I obeyed, and filled Tempest's stall with fresh straw, making sure it was even in all corners. When i finished, I went to the filly and placed a hand on her warm, fuzzy neck.**

**"It's okay girl. Jake knows what to do. It will be all my fault if you're sick baby. i'm sorry for leaving you outside. i didnt know it was going to rain today..." i apologized, hugging her neck.**

**Jake returned, and placed the bucket of tepid water back on it's hook. Tempest went to it, and drank deeply until half of it was gone. Jake and I looked at each other.**

**"Got any blankets?" he asked.**

**I nodded, and went to the tack room for the emergency blanket we used in times like these. Jake went to the doorway, and began to close both doors. I switched the overhead lights on so we could still see.**

**Jake came back to me and grabbed the fleece, red blanket from my hands.**

**I stood outside while he went into the stall and hung the blanket over Tempest's back. She welcomed the new warmth with a nuzzle on Jake's waist. he pet her and cooed while she stood quietly beside him.**

**"Will she be alright Jake?" I asked, worried.**

**It would be all my fault if anything happened to Tempest. Not only would my parents and Gram kill me, but i would be guilty of putting the poor filly through this suffering.**

**"keep her warm, and we'll make sure she always has tepid water. It shouldn't be severe, but maybe you should call Doctor Scott just in case." he told me, rubbing behind Tempest's ears.**

**I nodded, and went to the tack room. I grabbed the phone off its hook on the wall, and dialed the number written under EMERGENCY NUMBERS.**

**He answered on the second ring.**

**"Dr. Scott?" I asked when he answered.**

**"Samantha? Is that you?"**

**"Yes. dr. Scott I think tempest is getting sick!" I said in a hurry.**

**"Well what are her symptoms?" he asked calmly.**

**"She ate all her grain and emptied her water bucket. And she just stands in the corner of her stall instead of lying down to sleep.." I told him.**

**"Do you know what might have caused any of that?" he asked.**

**"Well, i left her in the barn corral today, and Jake and I were out riding when it started raining. When we got back, she was still outside, so I brought her in and rubbed her down with a dry towel. I didnt know it was going to rain today otherwise I would have kept her inside!"**

**"Well Sam I'll tell you what. You stay put...is anybody home to help you?"**

**"No, just me and Jake. the hands are out helping cattle and Bryanna Dad and Gram are at Mrs. Allen's place."**

**"Well I'll come out and take a look at your filly. keep watch for me I'll be there within the next hour or so. Just keep her warm, and make sure she keeps moving just in case its colic. Okay Sam?" he instructed.**

**"Yes sir." I said, and we hung up.**

**When i left the tack room, Jake was leading Tempest up and down the aisle of the barn to keep her warm. Just what Dr. Scott had said to do. Ace and Witch both had their heads over their stall doors, watching Jake tend to the filly.**

**"Why dont you let me do that Jake?" i asked.**

**"B'cause she dont need to be another one-girl-horse, thats why." He replied, and his words shot straight through my heart.**

**An hour later, Jake and I were both inside the filly's stall, trying to coax the filly onto her feet. She had laid down, and refused to get back up. I even went into the house and mad a warm mash, but she wouldnt eat.**

**Tempest was growing weaker every couple minutes, and I was getting seriously worried and frantic.**

**"C'mon girl, you have to eat, or at least get up." I said, pushing the warm mash closer to her nose.**

**She just moved her head away from it, and laid it down in the warm straw.**

**"Jake, what do we do?" i asked, grabbing his arm.**

**"Calm down brat. Dr. Scott will be here to help soon. She's gonna be alright." he told me, and placed his hand on my back to comfort me.**

**Then, I heard commotion outside, and ran to the barn doors to peek through the crack between them.**

**I couldnt see anything, so I opened one of them just enough to peek my head outside. It had stopped raining, but huge puddles scattered across the ranch promised that we had plenty of it while we were hiding out inside the barn.**

**Then, Dr. Scott's truck pulled across the bridge into the ranch yard, and I realized that what i heard was blaze barking from inside the bunkhouse.**

**I went outside, and ran to let the border collie out. When he saw dr. Scott though, he ran to the porch with his tail between his legs, seeking safety.**

**Dr. Scott walked up, carrying his usual emergency kit he used for equine animals.**

**"She doing alright Sam?" he asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**"She's laid down and refusing to get back up." I said.**

**He followed me into the tight squeeze through the barn doors, and i shut it behind us. When we approached the stall, jake stood and greeted the Veterinarian.**

**Dr. Scott went inside the stall and checked the black filly all over. Even shining a flashlight into one of her eyes.**

**"Well, it seems that Tempest might have developed a mild case of colic. What we need to do is get her up and moving, and take this blanket off her." He told us.**

**We all circled the filly, and on the count of three, lifted her onto her feet.**

**"I'll help you walk her around. Now I dont think its severe enough to cause any problems in the future. Nor do I think it will become fatal. Colic is dangerous either way, but lets keep her moving right now." Dr Scott told us, and I clipped a lead rope to the filly's halter and lead her up and down the aisle.**

**"Oh Jake, Your father stopped me on the highway. He said he needs you at Trudy Allen's place. They need all the help they can get. I guess the fire is spreading pretty far and its hard to control. If you want to go, I'll stay here with Sam and help." Dr. Scott told Jake.**

**My head began to spin when the words played over in my head.**

_**No. jake cant leave me now! I need him! With just Dr. Scott here, I'll have nobody to confide in. If Jake leaves, I'll be a wreck!**_

**I thought to myself, hoping Jake would stay here with me.**

**Family was always more important, and his dad needed him. But didnt I count as important too? I was alone with a sick horse in a storm for crying out loud!**

**"No, I'll stay." Jake said, looking at me with pride.**

**"Are you sure? your Dad really needs you and-"**

**"No, I'm staying here with Sam. She can get a little unstable at times." Jake interrupted, then smiled as he finished his sentence.**

**I smiled wide also, happy that Jake had decided to stay with me. Maybe he really was in love with me...**


	12. Counting On a New Beginning

**Dr. Scott left about an hour later, telling us to keep her moving and only keep tepid water in her stall. He also said keep the blanket off her. Jake stayed with me, and we decided to stay the night in the barn of course.**

**While we were inside getting blankets and what not, the phone rang. I answered it quickly.**

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Samantha, honey?" It was Gram.**

**"Gram! Is everything alright over there?" I asked, worried.**

**"I dont know honey. Your father and Luke Ely forced Trudy, Mrs. Ely, and myself to spend a few hours at Clara's. She served us up a couple free meals, but otherwise I dont know what's going on at Trudy's place. Honey I just called to make sure that you and Jake were alright." She told me.**

**"Yes, we're fine. But Tempest is sick. Dr. Scott just left, but he said it wasn't serious, just mild colic. he told us to keep her moving and give her warm water." I confided.**

**"Oh, well I'm sure she'll pull through if she's anything the fighter her Daddy is...The girls and I are going back to Trudy's to help if we can, want me to tell you father and Bryanna anything?" gram said.**

**"Just let them know that i love them both and me and Jake have things handled over here. I dont know when the hands will be back..." **

**"I think they rode over there to lend a hand. We've got a big mess to clean up. The thing is, we've got to get moving if those kids are coming to spend the week with those mustangs. This place has to be cleaned up. Trudy's insurance company will pay to built a new barn. until then she can manage. I'll be sure to relay your message Samantha dear. i love you honey."**

**"I love you too Gram. call if you need anything." I said, and then we hung up.**

**I went out to the barn to find Jake setting up 2 cots, long-ways against Ace's stall across from Tempest's. he already had blankets and pillows on them, ready for us to sleep on. When i check the clock back in the house, it had only read 6:00pm. The day had seemed to go by pretty fast. The sun was just starting to set behind the calico mountains.**

**The Phantom and his herd would be safely tucked away in their secret valley right now, grazing until the sun went down. Then maybe the stallion would sneak away during the night to have time to himself. he was indeed a busy leader. It wasn't fair that his daughter would be here in the barn tonight, suffering because of my stupid mistake. I just hoped the filly would forgive me when she was better.**

**"Sam, Go walk that filly again. I'm gonna let Witch out in the barn corral." Jake told me, grabbing a lead rope from the wall.**

**I lead Tempest down the aisle to the far side of the barn, so Witch would have room to leave. But the funniest thing happened when Witch came out of her stall with Jake. **

**She stopped in the aisle, head held high, and uttered a long whinny at Tempest. Jake and I both looked at each other, puzzled. Witch didn't like any horse, and she barely tolerated Ace. Why did she like Tempest so much? or was she just happy to get out of that stall?**

**"C'mon big girl." Jake spoke to the mare, gently tugging on the lead rope.**

**Tempest let out a high pitched neigh at the black mare, and rocked on her heels; ready to bolt. I jerked the lead rope, and reminded the filly that I was still standing here holding onto the rope.**

**"I think they like each other." I said in conclusion.**

**Jake nodded, and finally his big black Quarter Horse followed him outside into the paddock, where she bucked and romped until she felt settled enough to begin grazing. Jake came back into the barn, and took Ace out to the paddock also. Both horses needed fresh air.**

**Tempest of course whinnied after him, sensing that she would now be alone with Jake and I. Ace was like the filly's big brother. He kept her company and taught her how to be a horse. he turned to her and nickered a friendly goodbye, but Tempest was determined not to be left alone.**

**"She doesn't act sick anymore." I said, continuing to lead her up and down the aisle.**

**Jake just shrugged and took Ace outside.**

**After walking Tempest for about an hour, Jake and I both layed back on our cots to rest for a bit.**

**"Hey Jake?" I asked.**

**He just 'hmm'ed me.**

**"What do you think my Dad would say about us?"**

**"I think he'd tell me to get a job or get lost. Wyatt's a tough one." he replied.**

**I sighed, and tired to think about how i really felt. I knew that Jake was my best friend, and he would do anything to keep me safe. I loved him. I thought i loved him like a brother, but it was much more than that. I could see myself marrying Jake someday...if the case may be.**

**"Brat. get up." Jake said suddenly.**

**"What?" i asked, standing up.**

**I went with him to the barn doors, and stepped outside when he did. i stood beside my best friend, and there, standing proudly in my ranch yard; was the Phantom.....**

**"Oh my god...what's he doing here...on our ranch?" I whispered, mostly to myself.**

**Jake shrugged.**

**The silver stallion stood near the house, pawing the dirt playfully. Then he lifted his head and nickered softly. When I began to go to my horse, Jake grabbed my shoulder and held me back. I gave him a dirty look.**

**Ace neighed shrilly from the barn corral, and the Phantom whinnied a greeting to the little bay gelding.**

**"Jake, let me go to him..." I whispered, dazzled by the stallion's beauty.**

**Jake gently let go of me, and i walked slowly to the Phantom. I stopped about 6 feet from him, and he leaped to close the space between us. I heard Jake gasp when the stallion draped his head over my shoulder.**

**"what are you doing here boy? i dont want you here.....you need to go back to your herd.." i whispered.**

**His chest vibrated, and he took a step back to study me. His equine gaze shifted from me, to Jake, then to Ace and Witch in the paddock. **

**Then he heard Tempest squeal from inside the barn. His head went up, ears forward, nostrils flared. He sniffed the air, sensing that his kin was here, at River Bend.**

**That's when the Phantom turned, then leaped into a full gallop. he raced towards the river, and splashed through it instead of crossing the bridge. When he reached the other side, he snorted as if he realized that he had just been on human land. Then he shook off his wet coat, and trotted away; back to his wild mares and wild foals.**

**When i turned to Jake, he too looked puzzled by the Phantom's random appearance.**

**"Do you think it has something to do with tempest? Or something going on over at Trudy Allen's place?" I asked him, but he just shook his head, and so i followed him into the barn.**

**"Dont know what's wrong with that stallion...suits him better to stay back in the mountains." jake mumbled to himself, looking over the sleeping filly in her stall.**

**I stood beside him to watch her too.**

**Everything about Tempest said that she was the Phantom's filly. Her large, watchful eyes. not too long, powerful legs. Soft mane and tail. Slightly dished face. The heart and will to fight for what she wanted. She was everything anyone could want in a horse. A loving personality. Obedient. Playful and strong. Easy to care for. If she could compete, she would do great in all different kinds of sports. She had the stamina for barrel racing. The legs for jumping, even though she wasnt as big as most jumpers. She might even have the speed needed for many sports.**

**"I think she'll be okay." jake said, and turned to face me.**

**I looked up at him, into his dark brown mustang eyes. jake would never hurt me. he did everything to protect me. he loved me.**

**"You still confused?" jake asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Maybe he just wanted to come down and say hi." he said, and smiled.**

**"Maybe Sunny asked him to come check on Tempest for her." I said, agreeing with him.**

**Then we both laughed. That wasnt the reason at all. We both knew. Jake and i both went to our cots and laid down, waiting for sleep to take over.**


	13. A Reason For Living

**In the middle of the night, I woke up to check on Tempest. She seemed alright. She was up and didnt look sick or in pain.**

**Before i sauntered back to my cot, I stopped to listen to the far away noise of nature, and heard a faint whinny in the distance. It didnt sound too close, so i layed back down and went to sleep.**

**The next morning, I opened my eyes to a most peculiar sight. Scary, and also not very good, I gasped on the inside. I just layed there with my eyes open, fixated on the 2 animals that interacted in front of me.**

**There the Phantom stood, inside our barn, touching noses with Tempest, like he did it everyday of his life!**

**I watched the silver stallion sniff his daughter, study her. Why now did he care about his baby? Why didnt he make Sunny come back? Didnt he know that Tempest was lost those first couple weeks without her mother?**

**I sat up slowly, and the phantom shied back a step, before turning his noble head to look at me. He nickered a greeting. I looked at jake, but he was still sleeping.**

**"Zanzibar, you cant be here." I risked the name, even with jake there.**

**The great stallion pawed the concrete floor, then snorted.**

**I stood slowly, and backed up towards the barn door. I walked backwards outside into the morning sunlight, all the while watching the Phanom follow at a steady walk-stop-walk pace. When I stopped in teh middle of the ranch yard, the stallion stopped with me.**

**His ears were pricked at me, nostrils flared, head bobbing.**

**"You have to go boy. I dont know why you're coming around, but you can't be here." I said, holding my palm out in front of him.**

**The Phantom nuzzled my hand, then nibbled my fingers, and nickered. He stepped forward, and shoved his nose under my arm. I smiled, and lifted my hand to stroke his satiny neck. I picked a burr out of his mane, and he turned his body so that it was parallel with mine. I was at his side, facing his shoulder. he looked over his shoulder and gazed at me.**

**He wanted me to mount up...**

**I shook with excitement, and i knew it wasnt wise, but my heart wanted me to so bad. Zanzibar would take me away from River Bend, possibly all the back to his valley, if I got onto his mighty back. This would be a first, not mounting him in water. I couldnt remember too well at the moment. All i knew was that I was going to ride my stallion, my Phantom. My Blackie...**

**I reached up, grabbed a handful of mane, and vaulted onto the stallion's back in a single, swift movement. The Phantom snorted, then half-reared.**

**I squeezed the mighty stallion's sides with my legs, and leaned low on his neck; ready for him to bolt. But a shadow appeared on the sun, brightened ground, and i looked up; right into the face of Jake Ely. Very much awake and aware of what i was doing, he stood angry. Then suddenly, he shouted at me in a fierce tone.**

**"Sam, dont!" His voice carried like a million icecicles stabbing right through my heart.**

**The Phantom shied, then leaped into action. Jake shouted again, and for a second I thought he was running to catch us. But Jake was smart. As the Phantom carried me away from the barn and almost to the bridge, I looked back to see jake slap Ace on the rump and send the gelding after us. At least i would have a way to get back home.**

**When I looked back again, he was leading Witch into the barn. he was going to come after me anyways! regardless if Ace was coming or not.**

**The obedient gelding didnt slow in confusion. His mustang brain meshed with his love for me told him to chase after the phantom, running wild with me on his back! i smiled to myself, and leaned low on the Phantom's neck. The silver stallion looked back, but didnt slow when he saw Ace trying to catch us. it made me feel bad, but Ace was a good horse. He had a heart of gold and I was sure he'd catch us!**

**I squinted into the wind, the phantom's mane whipping at my neck and shoulders as i stuck to his back. I felt each of his muscles bunch and stretch as he galloped toward his secret valley. I hung on tight, and revelled in the feeling of running free on a wild stallion. The Phantom trusted me, and that's what kept our friendship alive. I was to the Phantom as Jake was to me. I did what was best for him, even if it meant hurting him sometimes.**

**Finally, the mighty stallion slowed to a steady lope, and Ace was upon us keeping steady pace. What a good pony!**

**"Good boy!" i said, directing the words at both mustangs.**

**When we reached the Phantom's hidden valley, we shuffled through the tunnel, and came into his meadow which was closed off by high walls on each end. The Phantom didnt buck, or show impatience when i didnt slip off his back. he just calmy strode towards his mares, Ace at his side.**

**The stallion stopped amidst his herd of bays and browns and paints, and nickered as if to announce his return. A small grey filly, about a few weeks old, squealed loudly to greet her father. The phantom bobbed his head in return, and made a low whinny at her. The mares watched closely as their leader marched around with a human on his back. Maybe he wanted them to like me too.**

**Ace followed as the phantom sifted through his mares, and got a few nips and bites from mothers that didnt want him too close to their foals. Ace didnt mind. he liked it here. As long as I was here with him, he was determined to be free for just a bit.**

**But I had to leave soon. jake would come looking for me, and i didnt want him to intrude on the Phantom's valley. I knew it was time to leave, but I savvied just to stay a little longer.**

**The phantom didnt protest when I slid off his back and walked between him and Ace. he didnt snort or bare his teeth when the little grey filly teetered closer to get a better look at the silly two-legged human either. I stood statue-still when the tiny mustang sniffed me all over, and whuffled her lips at the hem of my shirt. When she dubbed me harmless, she nickered softly, and frolicked back to her mother, who was a small, fine-boned dapple gray mare; who looked more arabian than mustang.**

**Then, I realized what had felt so whole. the friendly nicker I heard from behind had been from a familiar equine. And old friend, that had missed me even in her joyous wildness. i turned to face dark Sunshine as she trotted forward to nuzzle me. I rubbed her neck, and even scratched behind her ears. She was small, but she was plump, round with foal by the Phantom once again.**

**Sunny would have another foal by the Phantom. Tempest would have a full brother or sister now. She wouldnt be the only mustang foal born of two comepletely wild hearts, that wouldnt give back anything for the life of a domesticated horse.**

**I smiled at the little buckskin when she hobbled back to a sorrel mare who was suckling a black foal. I looked around me, sensing the future of the Phantom's herd all over. It was in the mares, and the tiny foals tucked at their sides. The Phantom's blood was in many mustangs now, and once he was gone, he would never be forgotten.**

**Then I got a wonderous idea.**

**What if I captured Dark Sunshine,since technically she was mine, and kept her and her new foal? Then Tempest wouldnt be lonely anymore! And if it was a colt, it could be my Blackie!**

**Ace bumped me hard on the back then, knocking those foolish thoughts out of my head. i smiled at the little gelding.**

**"You're right Ace. I already have one Phantom baby, I can't go getting too greedy now." I told my horse.**

**Then, the Phantom came to me, and bid me a farewell nuzzle at my neck. I smootched him on the neck, and told his herd goodbye. They looked up with curious eyes and ears, then fell back to grazing and napping. I turned to Ace and climbed onto his back.**

**When the Phantom turned away, I did too. I nudged Ace into a trot for the rock tunnel that would take us home.**

**When we emerged from the tightly enclosed space, We slowly descended the hill and followed the trail until we reached the land River Bend's cattle grazed on.**

**When I saw a lone rider in the distance, galloping towards me on a big black horse, I knew jake would yell once he was in hearing distance.**

**But when he came upon us, he stopped Witch in front of ace, and just gave me that look. And that look is exactly why i wanted him to yell at me right now. Because his angry gaze could give any girl nightmares if she had a guilty conscience.**

**"Samantha Anne, dont even try to explain." he said sternly, and jerked his mare around to lope towards home, expecting me to follow close behind.**

**I sent Ace after him at a gallop, and kept at it all the way across the bridge and into the ranch yard. When I dismounted inside the barn, Jake didnt say one word while he unsaddled Witch and put her in the barn corral, where Tempest rested in the shade.**

**I let Ace out too, and went inside the house, only to be bombarded by millions of happy birthdays and hugs! **


	14. A Deeper Meaning

**I smiled wide when I realized today was my 16th birthday.**

**"Oh My, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?!" I shrieked, and Jake came in the house behind me to put an arm over my shoulder.**

**Gram crowded me with a large red velvet cake with 16 candles on it, then placed it on the table. She pushed me into the seat, and I just stared up at all the people crammed in my kitchen.**

**Dad, gram, Bryanna, Cody, Mrs. Allen, Preston, Jen, Lila and Jed Kenworthy, Pepper, Dallas, Ross, Ryan Slocum, all the Ely's including Kit. Everyone had come to wish me a happy birthday!**

**"Thank you so much everyone!" i said, then silently, i made a wish; and Darrel popped out of nowhere to help blow out all my candles.**

**When I gave him a funny look, he just laughed and kissed my cheek.**

**"There's your birthday present toots." he said, and everyone in the house boomed with laughter.**

**Gram's gift was shoved into my lap first, while Bryanna and Mrs. Ely served everyone sliced of cake.**

**I opened the small red bag and pulled out a small round object wrapped in paper. It was a small glass snow globe, with a white horse inside.**

**"Thanks Gram!" I said, and she kissed me lovingly on the cheek.**

**Then Jen walked up and handed me a gift, wrapped in blue paper. I tore it open with eagerness, and smiled when I held up the red nylon halter that had the name Tempest engraved in it.**

**"Jen, you're the best." She just smiled, and nodded in agreement. We both laughed, and she slid back to her place. **

**I set the halter on the table with the snow globe, and jumped when a heavy, wrapped box was set on the floor in front of me. I looked up, and Dallas nodded towards Ross and Pepper. They had all pitched in to get me whatever was in the box.**

**I smiled, and un wrapped the paper.**

**The box was plain, no writing on the sides or anything. I opened the top, and pulled out a slick, purple sheet. When i looked at Dallas for details, he grinned.**

**"Grace told us about your little accident with the filly, so we stopped in Darton and got you a waterproof turnout blanket. Just in case its rainy, she can still go outside." he told me.**

**"Aww, thanks so much you guys!" I said, and hugged all of them.**

**At the end of all my gifts and being spoiled, Dad finally gave me his gift. It was in a gift bag, and when i pulled out the flat, square object; paper fell all over the floor.**

**It was a framed picture. On the left side of the frame held a picture of me when I was little, sitting in Blackie's stall with him when he was a foal. he lay beside me, and I was feeding him a bottle. The other side of the frame had a picture of me sleeping in Tempest's stall the other night. The horses in each picture were identical to the naked eye. The girl in each picture was different. One was a small girl, the other was a young teenager. i smiled and set it on the table with the rest of my gifts, then stood up to give Dad a hug.**

**"Thanks Dad." I said into his chest.**

**"Couldnt think of anythin' else to get ya."**

**When we pulled away, i looked around at everyone mingling within the kitchen and the living room. This was my family, and they loved me. All of them. When someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to face Jake.**

**"hey." I said, smiling.**

**"I didnt give you my gift yet." he told me.**

**"Oh Gosh, more gifts?" I said, and Bryanna laughed from the kitchen table.**

**Bryanna and jen came with me as I followed Jake outside. I guess he couldnt bring my gift inside. When I stepped onto the porch, Jake put his hands over my eyes, and told Jen to 'get the package from the barn.' I sighed heavily, turning impatient under the sudden pressure.**

**"Jake, why do you have my eyes covered?" I asked, irritated.**

**"Because when you open them, you're going to cry." Gram said, coming from somewhere behind me.**

**"Okay, you can look now." Jake announced, uncovering my greedy eyes.**

**I smiled with delight as I looked up, at my horse.**

**"Oh Jake, he's beautiful.." I said softly, studying the gelding.**

**Ace stood in the middle of the ranch yard, dazzling in everything red. From the brand new bridle attached to his elegant head, to the blanket and saddle set on his back. Someone -probably Jen- had decorated his hooves, mane and tail with red glitter.**

**"Well, the tack is from me, and the rest is Jen's masterpiece." he told me.**

**"When am I ever going to use any of this though?" i asked, stepping forward to touch the ruby red diamonds that decorated the skirt of the brand new western saddle.**

**"That's where the second part of your birthday gift comes in handy." Jen said.**

**Jake handed me a pink piece of paper, that officiated my 50$ entry fee in the Miss Western Horse Show set for June 30th. There were check marks next to four titles that Jake had entered me in.**

**Barrel Racing, Cutting, Bareback, and of course Horsemanship.**

**"Jake, you're crazy! I'm not nearly good enough to be in a horse show!" I shrieked nervously.**

**That's when Dad stepped off the porch and placed a hand on my shoulder.**

**"You're plenty good. Give Jake 2 weeks alone with you, and you'll come home with more blue ribbons than we have horses!" he told me, smiling.**

**I looked at Ace, who nickered his agreement.**

**2 weeks alone with Jake... Okay Sam shut up now!**

**I turned to Jake and hugged him tight around the middle, and eventually he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave a squeeze. Jen even jumped in to hug us both; and soon, Gram and Bryanna couldnt resist either.**

**"Group hug!" Dallas boomed from the porch, and Blaze ran a circle around us, wagging his tail with joy.**

**"Now look, you got Blaze all riled up!" gram said, laughing as the border collie whined for attention.**

**When everyone let go, I leaped to Ace and jumped into the new saddle. The tanned leather squeaked a little more than i'd like, but all the same I was happy trotting around on my little show mustang!**

**"And since there's 4 things you'll be doing, That means you get to spend 4 hours a day, doing everything!" Dad said, making sure I came home with something to be proud of.**

**"Eww, that means 4 hours with Jake every day!" jen squealed, and I laughed when he looked at me with a grin.**

**At the end of the day, Bryanna and Dad allowed Jen to stay the night, and after everyone went home, Dad helped us blow up the air mattress we kept for events like this. He blew up the make shift twin mattress, and left with a nod and a goodnight.**

**Jen and I stayed up half the night, talking about my gifts and how excited we were for the upcoming show. Jen said she would have entered too, but Silly was in foal, and she wanted to get a good look at me from the bleachers to make sure i didnt mess up!**


End file.
